Believe
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Porque desde la primera vez que lo vio no podía apartar su mirada de él. Porque quería estar a su lado. Por eso no podía perder. POV. Yuuri. Basado en el capitulo 7.


_**Believe**_

 _La primera vez que lo vi patinar no pude apartar mi mirada de él..._

 _En realidad, no lograba concentrarme en nada más._

 ** _Simplemente no pude, como si de un hechizo se tratase._**

Veía como se deslizaba con maestría sobre el hielo, formando movimientos tan delicados y únicos, que se mezclaban de forma sublime con la música que sonaba en ese momento.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso mientras contenía mi respiración y mi cuerpo no podía moverse. Lo único que podía sentir era un extraño sentimiento inundando mi pecho y unas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

 _No paraba de mirarlo._

 _Solo sabía que quería ser como él._

 ** _Deseaba patinar a su lado alguna vez._**

Trabaje día y noche para ser mejor. Practique hasta quedar sin aliento, tratando de superarme cada vez más, siempre persiguiendo mi sueño. Porque algún día estaría a su altura.

 ** _Sin embargo, no fue suficiente..._**

Mis nervios, mi poca confianza y la muerte de Vicchan hicieron que no pudiese dar una buena actuación en el Grand Prix Final y me hundiese en mi propia autocompasión. Deje el patinaje y estuve mucho tiempo a la deriva.

 _No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería darme por vencido._

 ** _Hasta que Viktor entró en mi vida._**

De una forma (bastante) inesperada en realidad. Pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, al saber que veía algo en mí. Que creía en mi talento.

 _Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, no quiero perderlos._

 _Solo quiero seguir a su lado, que sigamos como hasta ahora._

 _Si fallo, será el fin._

 ** _Viktor se ira de mi lado._**

Los nervios no me dejan concentrarme. Tengo que relajarme y estudiar mi rutina. Pero no puedo.

No logro sacar estas ideas de mi mente. Son como un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. Que no me dejan tranquilo.

No puedo perder. No por Viktor. Aún tenemos muchos momentos que pasar juntos.

Siempre he tenido poca confianza en mi mismo, pero no puedo perder todos esos instantes que vivimos juntos. No quiero dejarlo ir.

 _No quiero que quede mal por mi culpa._

 _ **Odio sentirme asi, lo detesto.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.*+*+*+*+*+*.**_

 _ **.**_

Es la hora. Tenemos que salir del estacionamiento e ir hacia la pista. Me quito los audífonos, pero no pudo moverme de mi lugar al escuchar las ovaciones del público.

 _¿Por que?_

 _¿Porque tenia que pasar justo ahora?_

 _ **¿Y si no soy suficiente? ¿Si los defraudo a todos? ¿Si pierdo?**_

Mi rostro debe lucir muy mal, pues veo como Viktor rápidamente cubre mis oídos con sus manos.

—¡No escuches! —grita. Y por un instante me parece ver una chispa de desesperación en sus ojos.

Me siento mal por preocuparlo. No soporto que me vea de esta forma. _Tan patético..._

—¿Viktor? —susurro bajando mi mirada avergonzado— Es casi la hora, hay que volver… —continuo apartándome de él, dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

—Yuuri —me llama, haciendo que me gire a verlo.

—Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio —declara—, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte...

Esas palabras son como un balde de agua fría. No podía ser posible… Ambos estamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué dices eso como si quisieras ponerme a prueba? —grito desesperado.

—Lo siento Yuuri... —se disculpa— No hablaba en serio...

—Estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores... —digo tratando de contener las lágrimas— Pero esta vez estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal... Me preguntaba si querías renunciar en realidad...

—Claro que no —niega con rapidez agitando sus brazos.

—¡Lo sé! —vuelvo a gritar, esta vez más aliviado, sin poder detener mi llanto.

—No se me da bien la gente que llora ante mi... —murmura un tanto incomodo, mientras revuelve sus cabellos— No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones... ¿Debo besarte o algo así?... —sugiere

—¡NO! —le respondo molesto— ¡Solo ten más fe que yo en que podré ganar! ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo quédate a mi lado!

—Entonces eso hare —me sonríe como siempre, sacando un par de pañuelos de su bolsillo y restregándomelos en la cara—. Pero si sales con ese rostro tan terrible dudo que tus fans estén felices.

Sin demasiadas ganas de pelear, dejo que siga con su labor.

—Yuuri... —continua tomando mi rostro, acercándolo al suyo, hasta que nuestras narices se rozan y su mirada se clava en la mía—. _Si no creyera en ti, no te hubiese elegido, ¿no crees?_

 _._

 _ **.*+*+*+*+*+*.**_

 _ **.**_

Salí a la pista, colocándome en mi lugar, listo para comenzar. La música inundo el lugar e hice mis primeros pasos.

 _En verdad me sentí mucho mejor tras llorar. La cara de Viktor cuando empecé a llorar fue impagable. Había llorado otras veces después de patinar, pero nunca lo hice antes._

 ** _Fue bastante liberador..._**

Me preparo y hago el primer salto. Fue mejor de lo esperado.

 _Viktor es muy inexperto como entrenador. No es que mi debilidad mental sea algo nuevo. Debería estar preparado para esto._

 ** _Viktor, idiota..._**

Seguía el salchow cuádruple. Ahh lo hice. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salte… Otro salto, un loop triple. Hermoso. Continúo con un axel triple. Toqué el hielo con la mano, creo que no controle bien la velocidad del salto, pero salió bien pese a no repasarlo.

Luego sigue un flip triple. Me pregunto, _¿cómo habría reaccionado Viktor si hubiera pasado de un toe-loop a un flip?_

Sigo con la secuencia de axel triple, loop simple y salchow triple. Gire de más al final, pero aun así no estoy tan cansado. Y para el final una combinación de lutz triple y toe-loop triple.

 ** _Una idea invade mi mente, sé que es arriesgado pero no quiero rendirme._**

 _Quiero ser mejor. Sé que puedo ser mejor_

 _¡Puedo superar las expectativas de Viktor!_

Lo logre, el flip cuádruple. Me caí pero estoy seguro de que logre rotar lo suficiente.

Termino mi presentación y escucho como el público me aplaude de pie. Pero solo me importa una persona. Busco a Viktor con mi mirada, hasta descubrirlo con sus manos tapando su rostro.

 _¿Está llorando?_

 _¿Está enojado?_

 _¿Como esta?_

—¡Viktor! –-grito patinando lo más rápido que puedo hacia el— Lo hice genial ¿no?

De pronto todo lo que vi fue el techo, mientras unos brazos me rodeaban y el rostro del Viktor se aproximaba al mío. Observe como cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo una suave presión sobre mis labios. Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un instante y lo único que pude hacer fue disfrutar del momento, hasta que ambos terminamos en el piso.

—Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí. —confesó con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- conteste sonriendo.

 ** _Porque en realidad ya no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que Viktor seguiría a mi lado._**


End file.
